


Attention

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [73]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Harry was always hungry for attention. Especially the attention of his captain and favorite person in the world. Of course, this was most certainly no secret. But sometimes, his captain was not always immediate to comply with his need, and a more… insistent approach was required...
Relationships: Evie & Mal (Disney), Evie & Uma (Disney), Harry Hook/Uma, Mal & Uma (Disney)
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Attention

Harry was always hungry for attention. Especially the attention of his captain and favorite person in the world. Of course, this was most certainly no secret.

But sometimes, his captain was not always immediate to comply with his need, and a more… insistent approach was required.

It began when Harry stepped out of the shower, drying himself off with his towel. He lightly ran the towel through his hair so that it was standing up at an odd angle. Once he had done that, he couldn’t resist looking at his handiwork in the mirror. It inevitably brought forth a few giggles.

“Hey, Cap’n, come here and look!” Harry called, quickly sliding on his underwear and pants so that he would be ready for her to see the goofy hairstyle.

He waited for several long moments, but to his surprise, she never came. Harry furrowed his brow, stepping backwards and to the side as he looked out into the hall. Uma was nowhere to be seen.

However, he could hear her talking. Harry tilted his head and headed out through the hall to find her.

To his surprise, she was sitting on the couch, talking on the phone to someone.

“What? Good grief, Dragon-Breath, you don’t ask for much, do you?” Uma questioned, snorting in reply to whatever the person had said to her on the other side of the phone. Harry immediately realized that it was Mal, judging by the nickname Uma just used and the small sparkle in Uma’s eyes as she spoke.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he strutted over so that he was standing before her. Uma never paid any attention to him at all as she remained entirely focused on her conversation with Mal.

“Presuming we are going with this idea, how exactly are we going to slip it past her? Evie’s somehow even nosier than Princess,” Uma scoffed, quite obviously thinking of Audrey as she spoke. Harry huffed in irritation before flexing his arms in an attempt to pull her eyes to him. They flicked to him and rested upon him.

He grinned, finally thinking that he had won, but he was suddenly rudely awakened by the fact that she was not focused on him in the least as she continued talking to Mal.

“Surprise parties ain’t my thing, Mal. I’m liable to say something that I shouldn’t,” Uma informed her, and Harry could see the wobble of her lips as she unashamedly teased the other girl.

“Okay, okay! Chill out!” Uma told her, finally allowing the laugh to slip into her voice as she grinned widely in enjoyment of Mal’s reaction.

Harry groaned before smirking as an idea occurred to him. He moved a little closer in front of her and started to flex his pectorals ridiculously. Uma looked at him for only a moment and rolled her eyes, her attentions largely remaining steadfast.

Harry furrowed his brow, pursing his lips in a pout.

“Well, if I had to suggest a place, I would think the ballroom. It’s one of the biggest rooms in this place, so we can realistically fit all of the ridiculously large numbers of people that Evie knows in there,” Uma spoke, moving her hands to articulate her words despite the fact that Mal could not see her.

Harry finally decided that he was going to have to get closer to her, so he headed over to the empty side of the couch and plopped down extra hard. He also added the dramatics of dropping as if he were dead weight. Uma only blinked in reply.

The poor Hook boy growled under his breath in frustration, and he flopped out his arms, letting one of them touch Uma gently.

His captain never even spared him a glance, instead choosing to devote her attention to her conversation as she had been doing so excellently this entire time.

He sighed deeply, deciding that desperate times called for desperate measures.

After a moment of calculating his time to strike, he went in for the kill. Uma froze against him as he shoved his damp hair against her. She gave him a murderous look, raising a hand in warning.

“Harry, if you don’t get your wet head off of me, I _will_ —”

“Alright, alright!” he cried, moving back. However, he was quite pleased with the outcome of his efforts. He had finally managed to draw her attention away from Mal.

So, the next time that she glanced in his direction to stare at him disapprovingly, he made sure that his head was lowered and his gaze was as searing as he could possibly make it.

“Oh, nothing, Harry’s acting like a baby,” Uma informed the girl on the phone. Harry poked out his lip, trying to look pitiful. Uma just rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore that gesture as she turned her head away.

After a long moment of looking at him, Uma just huffed.

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later, then,” Uma spoke, a finality in her tone as she prepared to get off the phone.

“I ain’t sayin’ ‘I love you,’” Uma narrowed her eyes, looking completely unimpressed and Harry was now close enough to hear Mal’s maniacal laughter even on this side of the phone.

“Bye, Mal,” Uma told her, trying to hold back at least a small chuckle in response as she hung up the phone. As soon as she did, she turned to look at Harry, staring him down with some irritation.

“You are literally the biggest exhibitionist I’ve ever seen in my life,” Uma informed him, narrowing her eyes. Harry grinned proudly, exhibiting all of his teeth with the expression. He would easily take her insults now that he had her undivided attention.

“Only for you, my cap’n,” he told her, knowing he most likely sounded stupidly cheesy but unable to resist.

“Uh-huh, that’s the biggest fib you ever told,” Uma told him with a scoff, but he could see the warmth in her eyes as she spoke. Harry leaned in closer to her, taking her hand gently and bringing it up to his lips.

“No… _Only_ for you,” he murmured against her knuckles before pressing a gentle kiss to them. Uma watched him for a long moment, her more hardened expression softening into something more tender as she eyed him quietly.

“Come here,” she extended her hand so that her hand was on the back of his head and threading through his hair as she pulled him closer. Harry eagerly followed her movements, and their lips soon met.

He almost wanted to deepen it, but he let his pirate queen dictate the speed. She did not keep his lips on hers for too long before she pulled away and pressed her nose against his so that their lips brushed.

“You’re mine?” she questioned under her breath, her dark brown eyes boring holes into his icy blue ones. A genuine smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he took in the breathtaking sight of his entire world.

“Always.”


End file.
